


Cubics Cube

by dan_vs92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford has once more messed with his boyfriend's cube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubics Cube

Fiddleford was a jittery mess, his knee bouncing so hard it felt like his leg may fall off any second. His teeth were scraping the bottom of his lip and if his fingers weren’t already glued to his Cubics Cube, they would be tugging at the fluff obscuring his vision.

He hissed out breath after breath, he promised Stanford he wouldn’t use the devise, it was dangerous but he just wanted to sleep again with out seeing those horrible eyes and the nightmares they brought with them…. 

Finally glancing down at his fingers busy work, he saw letters sketched into his cube out of order. A small smile graced his face and his knee slowed realizing that was Stanford’s handwriting. He slowed his frantic twisting and began to slowly solve out his message. Once completing the cube he began to laugh seeing it was still needed to be decoded, leave it to him he thought fondly. An hour’s worth of re teaching himself codes he hadn’t thought about since college, he was able to read his message. Tears began flowing from his eyes and he smiled brightly. It was nothing but cheesy messages you would find on cat posters on each side of the cube. “I love you”, “I believe in you”, “you can overcome this”. He began sobbing holding the cube close to him, he looked towards the door wistfully, he was going to jump in his arms and kiss him like he hadn’t done since college when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post by memyselfandyoutube on tumblr, go check them out


End file.
